


International Arrivals

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu drabble, post-canon arrival in NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Arrivals

_For me, one of the most exciting parts of a vacation is the anticipation you have while waiting to be let off of the plane. I always have something running through my head along the lines of, "I've done my time, let me off!"_

_I forgot I wrote this one and found it on my computer while cleaning. I still rather like it._

* * *

She made it. Anzu smiled, exhausted yet happy as she peered eagerly though the tiny airplane window. The middle aged man in the seat beside her snorted at her excitement.

New York.

The child behind her kicked her seat. Again. His tantrum, launched in an effort to antagonize his younger sister had begun around hour two. She leaned forward, pressing her nose against the seat-back in front of her and sighed.

Why was travel so tiring? Knots creaked and groaned in her joints as she pressed her palms against the tops of her feet, the closest she could come to stretching in her cramped cubby of a seat. She had done nothing in the past thirteen hours except sit, attempt to sleep between the child's kickboxing rounds, and eat bland reheated meals in tiny silver trays. She had no reason to be tired. Why did they always make you wait so long before letting you off the plane?

"But you're here! You're in New York!"

The corners of Anzu's lips again curled up in a smile. Thirteen hours in an economy seat was a silly thing to complain abut. She still had years of work to go, but she was a significant step closer to her dancing goals. She was also a significant distance away from her  _Burger World_  waitress job, so that was a plus. Never mind she would likely need a similar job here for additional money; the scholarship only covered so much. But could she get one with her visa? Never mind, she would worry about that tomorrow. Today she would – could - allow herself to be excited.

Anzu realized she should tell her friends she had arrived. Her hand flicked her phone open before remembering she likely wouldn't have signal. Rebounding back to sighing, she figured she could catch up with them once she found wifi for her laptop. Anzu allowed the pink phone to flicker to life and chime its warm welcome regardless. She realized that it was still the same Friday that she had boarded the plane in Tokyo. By the magic of time zones, it appeared only a short time had passed if one trusted the deceptive numbers on the screen as they bounced up to the local time. Anzu had had enough of magic and time for one lifetime. Yuugi's purple eyes smiled at her in the background photo, an embarrassing shot of the two friends taken at one of the photo booths that enlarged your eyes and smoothed out your blemishes. Yuugi certainly didn't need his eyes magnified, but…

The bodies in the aisle began to move forward, the doors apparently had opened. Anzu shifted up, standing fully for the first time in hours. It was tomorrow in Domino, and she had to catch up.


End file.
